


the moment our eyes met

by wenhuis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Winter, its college au but there's only one thing that indicates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenhuis/pseuds/wenhuis
Summary: even though the lack of colors never bothered him, he was curious to know what they looked like. he wanted to know why jihoon always complained about soonyoung’s green sweater that in the former words was “the ugliest sweater in the whole fucking universe”. he wanted to know what orange looked like and why minghao almost choked mingyu when the latter dyed his hair with that color because of a bet and said that the taller shouldn't call him his boyfriend anymore until he dyed his hair back to a decent color. he wanted to know if he would find blue the most beautiful color like seungcheol and jeonghan did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, it's almost 6 am here and i wrote this instead of sleeping. don't drink coffee before going to bed kids. this is basically a piece of shit but i wanted to write a soulmate au before school starts again so here we are. if there's any typo please tell me because this is totally NOT revised.. if there's an error in grammar or something like that i'm deeply sorry but english is not my first language.  
> and yes i made references to the wizard of oz even though i never watched the whole movie.
> 
> hope you enjoy this little thing here.

people used to say that meeting your soulmate was like the moment dorothy opened the house's door and the exterior was colorful while the house was still sepia.

 

wonwoo never watched the wizard of oz, because everyone knew that the movie didn't had the same magic to someone that hasn't found their soulmate yet. and well, wonwoo's world still was black and white.

 

it wasn't like he didn't believe in soulmates, it was stupid not believing in it when many people told about the experience of meeting their soulmate. but that didn't meant that he cared about the whole concept of it, the lack of colors never bothered him, after all.

 

a fact well known was that finding your soulmate wasn't easy, because of the amount of people in the world. wonwoo thought that it wasn't entirely true since many of his friends already found their soulmate. it was a question of luck, in his opinion.

 

even though the lack of colors never bothered him, he was curious to know what they looked like. he wanted to know why jihoon always complained about soonyoung’s green sweater that in the former words was “the ugliest sweater in the whole fucking universe”. he wanted to know what orange looked like and why minghao almost choked mingyu when the latter dyed his hair with that color because of a bet and said that the taller shouldn't call him his boyfriend anymore until he dyed his hair back to a decent color. he wanted to know if he would find blue the most beautiful color like seungcheol and jeonghan did.

 

well, maybe wonwoo cared a bit about his soulmate and wanted to know what the person that he's meant to be and the colors looked like. he heard many stories about it that part of him wanted to experience it. wonwoo knew by heart the stories of how his friends and their soulmates met (not because he asked them about it but because all of them always found a way to tell those stories all over again). soonyoung met jihoon at a café's line, when the former said the worst pickup line ever to the shorter and almost was punched in the face, saved only by the explosion of colors around them. jeonghan and seungcheol met at a party and wonwoo was there when it happened, it was a memorable scene where seungcheol punched a guy that was harassing jeonghan, that was almost crying because of it, and when the latter turned to thank seungcheol their eyes met and everyone knows the rest of it. but among the stories of their friends, his favorite would always be minghao and mingyu's one, the two lived in apartments side by side and only met the day mingyu decided to bake a cake at 3 am on a wednesday, of course minghao woke up to the sound of the cake mixer and went to knock at mingyu's door to ask if he was fucking crazy, when the door opened they were greeted by a bunch of colors and while mingyu looked surprised minghao rolled his eyes and said entering the apartment “i can’t believe that my soulmate is crazy. your cake better be good or i’ll kill you for waking me up in the middle of the dawn considering the fact that i have a class at 7 am.”

 

wonwoo woke up in that saturday morning with a wild soonyoung pulling his blankets and screaming “good morning sunshine.”

 

“what the fuck soonyoung, is saturday, it's not time to wake up yet” wonwoo groaned trying to take his blankets back from his roommate hands because he was freezing without it “give it back, is cold.”

 

“of course is cold wonwoo. is snowing outside. c’mon, c’mon, let's see the snow” the guy said excited and wonwoo stared at him blankly

 

“are you serious? you woke me up at…” he reached for his phone on the bedside table and looked the hour “7 in the fucking morning just to see the snow?”

 

“i called jihoonie but he hung up on my face after he said that it was too early and i should go back to sleep” soonyoung explained still holding wonwoo's blankets.

 

“he's not wrong. it's too early” wonwoo said sitting against the headboard of the bed. he reached for his glasses and soonyoung pouted at him “don't pout at me, i'm not going to leave this bed until at least 10 am. so if you want to see the snow, go alone.”

 

“what a shitty best friend you are” soonyoung said throwing the blankets at wonwoo's face “i’ll make you suffer today. just wait, jeon wonwoo.”

 

“if you're going to make me suffer then you better wait at least three hours. now, get out of my room and let me sleep a little bit more.”

 

the point was, soonyoung was really persuasive and he knew how to threaten even though he looked like a hamster the most of the time. his roommate let him sleep quietly for three hours but after that he started to pull his blankets and scream again. soonyoung obligated him to have lunch with him in that thai place that everyone loved because “jihoon’s busy and his time to suffer for letting me alone will come later”. his best friend was unbelievable.

 

soonyoung really looked like a kid during snow days, it was funny to watch him. wonwoo liked snow days too because they made him forgot the lack of colors since almost everything was covered in white, and he knew that he looked like a kid too on them. they couldn't help but have a snow fight like two little kids.

 

when soonyoung said that they were going to the park to ice skating, wonwoo almost shoved the guy on the mounts of snow but if he didn't do the things soonyoung wanted the guy would be seventy times more annoying. the moment they got to the skating rink, wonwoo spotted a tiny figure that he knew.

 

“he's making you do this too?” jihoon asked and soonyoung glared at him.

 

“oh, of course not, i'm doing this only because soonyoung is my best friend and i love him so much” wonwoo answered ironically and jihoon laughed.

 

“i hate both of you” soonyoung said glaring and both laughed at him.

 

“yeah, yeah, baby. of course you hate us” jihoon said playfully “now we should put the ice skates if we are really going to do this.”

 

it wasn't like wonwoo hated ice skating, but he didn't liked it either. he was actually good at it, but sometimes he stopped focusing on it and ended up falling or bumping into someone. at this time it was the second case.

 

the moment wonwoo bumped into the stranger his butt hit the ground and literally froze. when a hand appeared in front of his face he took it immediately. he was about to start apologizing and thanking the guy for helping him their eyes met and wonwoo literally froze just like his butt seconds ago. the world wasn't black and white anymore.

 

“holy shit” wonwoo cursed and stared at the guy in front of him, his soulmate. the guy was handsome, like he was a model or even an idol.

 

“it's you” the guy whispered and smiled. wonwoo couldn't help but smile too before two arms were wrapped around his waist and held him tight “you're my soulmate.”

 

“and you're mine” wonwoo breathed hugging the guy tightly. he didn't even knew the guy but he didn't want to let go of him, because fuck, it was his soulmate.

 

“i'm junhui. wen junhui” the guy, junhui, said after he released wonwoo from his hold.

 

“i'm wonwoo, jeon wonwoo” he smiled and he looked around, even though the predominant color was white he still could see many colors that he didn't even knew the name. his eyes landed on junhui again, more precisely in his scarf “it's beautiful. the color of your scarf.”

 

“oh, my friend said that it is red” he explained looking down to his scarf. screw seungcheol and jeonghan, the most beautiful color to him wasn't blue, it was red. “do you want to have a coffee?”

 

“i would love to” he smiled and junhui smiled back as they headed out of the rink. wonwoo didn't care about telling to his friends that he was leaving “so, soulmate…” junhui laughed at it “tell me about you.”

 

“only if you tell me about you too” the guy said and now it was wonwoo that laughed.

 

now wonwoo could watch the wizard of oz and see if it was really truth what people used to say.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, so i wrote more about wonwoo and soonyoung being besties than about wonwoo and junhui being soulmates I'M DEEPLY SORRY. SO THAT'S WHY i'm planning to write a second chapter soon. so wait for me guys.
> 
> thank you for reading this thing and i hope you liked. bye bye


End file.
